True Love
by Kate1406
Summary: Series of one-shots focusing on the love of Elliot and Olivia.  Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review with your suggestions.  The rating has changed due to the content in Chapter 5 and the POSSBIBLE content of future chapters.
1. Finally

Elliot sat at his desk, neglecting his paperwork. He was too busy to fill out DD5's. He was doing something more important anyway-he was watching Olivia-to him that was always more important. Right now, Olivia was staring intently at her computer screen and chewing on the cap of her pen. Elliot smiled as he watched her, thinking about how cute she looked.

Suddenly, he broke the silence that was lurking between them, "Hey, Liv, want to go out for drinks after work?"

"Ummmm," Olivia stalled, her eyes flying to the clock in the corner of her screen briefly. "Sure. It's just after 6:00, you want to head out around 7:00," she answered absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the document she was reading.

"That's fine," he smiled happily, before getting back to his DD5's with a renewed determination. He now had a reason to finish them before midnight: he was going out with Olivia.

By 7:00, Elliot had finished the majority of his DD5's, storing the rest in his desk drawers and Olivia had shut off her computer. As always, they were in perfect sync as they stood up, put their coats on and walked towards the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and Olivia pushed the button for the first floor. As the doors closed, she spoke for the first time since they made their plans, "Where we going?"

"How about Meloni's?"

"Okay."

The doors opened and they stepped out together, matching each other step for step. They walked out of the precinct and to Elliot's car.

Within 20 minutes they were seated at a table in Meloni's drinking their first round of beers.

"So…," Olivia began, "You gonna tell me why we're here?"

"Sure," he smirked.

"Then why don't you?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"We're celebrating," he stated as if it was completely obvious.

"Okay…," she looked confused now. "What are we celebrating?"

"My divorce. It was finalized yesterday morning. I'm officially single," he explained, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great Elliot!" she exclaimed happily, her heart soaring, thinking, _"Maybe now he'll notice me."_

"Thanks Liv. You know what else?"

"What El?"

"I'm in love."

Her heart sank, "That's great El. I'm really happy for you," she told him truthfully, effectively masking her disappointment. She glanced at her watch, "Look, it's getting late, I better go."

"It's barely 8:30, don't go yet."

"I'm really tired. I just want to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled weakly as she stood up, grabbed her coat and left.

He stared after her, lost in thought, _"What the hell? Did I say something? I wanted to tell her tonight. Aw, hell, I have to tell her. Tonight." _With his mind made up, he grabbed his coat, threw some money on the table, and followed in Olivia's footsteps.

When Olivia got home she quickly changed into NYPD sweats and an oversized sienna college t-shirt, before crawling into bed. Once in bed, she curled into a ball and pulled the blankets tightly around her. Then, she started to cry softly, mourning the loss of someone that was never hers to mourn. _"Why do I do this to myself? I let myself fall for him. I waited 12 years for him to get divorced and he finally does. I let myself think that I might stand a chance, but even when he's been divorced for just one day, he's in love with someone else. I'm happy for him. I really am. I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy, well then I wish them the best. It's just…I'll never be good enough, so I should just stop trying. I just need to stop loving him." _Her tears continued to fall, "HA! That's not going to happen. I've loved him for 12 years while he's loved someone else, why should I stop now? Besides, I've grown used to the pain."

Meanwhile, Elliot had been pacing outside of her apartment for nearly an hour, unsure of whether or not his knocking would just upset her more. Finally, he decided that he had nothing to lose by trying, if she didn't return his feelings, he'd be just as alone as he was now, so he raised a fist and knocked on her door.

In her apartment, Olivia heard the knocking and knew it was him. She dried her tears and disentangled herself from the blankets, before slowly making her way to the door.

Elliot was just about to give up when the door swung open. He took in the sight before him. Olivia stood there, in her oversized sweats and t-shirt, with her gorgeous brown eyes bloodshot from crying, and even then he couldn't help thinking, _"Damn, she's beautiful!"_

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments, before he finally broke the silence, "Hi Liv, can I come in?"

She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. After he was inside she shut the door, locked it and went to sit on the couch. He hesitated and then sat down beside her.

He looked at her, trying to figure her out, "Are you going to tell my why you left so suddenly?"

"I already told you: I'm tired. I want to catch up on some sleep."

"You're lying," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not," she protested.

"Yes, you are. If you had just wanted to sleep, you wouldn't have been crying."

"I wasn't crying."

"Then why are your eyes bloodshot?"

"Why are you here? Because if it's just to interrogate me, you can leave. I'm tired and I want to go back to bed."

She stood up, fully expecting him to leave, so she wasn't at all surprised when he stood up next to her. She was, however, surprised when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall. He tugged her into the bathroom, turning her to face the mirror, while he stood behind her.

Elliot met her eyes in the mirror as he told her why he'd come, "I didn't come just to interrogate you Olivia. I came because I wanted to tell you about the love of my life."

"I don't understand why that involves standing in my bathroom or why it couldn't wait until tomorrow," she said as she tried to walk away.

He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her where she was: in front of him and facing the mirror, "Liv, will you just listen? This is really important to me," he pleaded.

She nodded sadly and met his eyes in the mirror.

"The woman I love is the reason I didn't try to stop Kathy from leaving this time. You see she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She has the most amazing smile, when she smiles she can light up the entire room. Her eyes, oh, those eyes. They're the deepest brown I've ever seen, I could get lost in those eyes for hours."

Tears started to fill Olivia's eyes, _"I can't take this. Why's he doing this to me? Is he trying to make it hurt worse?"_

Elliot saw the tears in Olivia's eyes, but he was determined and so he continued on, "She has beautiful skin, like caramel, and it's unbelievably soft," trailing his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, until he took her hands in his.

A single tear rolled down Olivia's face and she pulled her hands from Elliot's swiping at the tear and the others that threatened to fall furiously. She was frustrated at herself for showing such weakness in front of him, _"Stop crying, you idiot! Do you want him to know how much this is hurting you? STOP!"_

Elliot turned Olivia so that she was facing him and slipped his hands down to clasp hers again, "The woman I love is absolutely wonderful. She loves my kids and they love her. She calms me down when I'm angry. She cheers me up when I'm sad. She always has my back," he finished, hoping she understood that she was the one he loved.

Olivia forced herself to smile as she looked into Elliot's eyes and said to him, "I'm really happy for you, El. I can't wait to meet her." The words were barely out of her mouth when she broke free from him and all but ran down the hall to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She crawled into bed, pulled a pillow to her chest and did her best to keep Elliot from hearing her sobs.

Elliot stood in the bathroom for a few seconds after Olivia ran out, before going after her. He walked down the hall only to find her bedroom door shut and hear her muffled sobs coming from the other side. Without hesitation he opened the door and walked in.

Olivia's back was to him and her shoulders were shaking as she tried to stop her crying.

"Liv?"

"Go away," she cried.

Elliot walked over and sat on the bed, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Liv, talk to me. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…I had to tell you how I felt. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. We can pretend I never said anything."

She turned to him, her face stained with her tears, "You want to know how I feel? I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. I feel like I've lost my chance before I even had it, but that's not your fault, so you can leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're talking about. What chance? Who hurt you?"

"YOU hurt me! My chance to get you to love me. When you were with Kathy I didn't stand a chance and then you told me about the divorce and I thought maybe, just maybe you might notice me, but you didn't. Now you're in love with someone else and I'm happy for you, I really am, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. None of this is your fault though, I shouldn't have let myself fall for you. It was stupid and I'm sorry. Now, will you please leave?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? Is my pain that amusing to you."

"No, it's breaking my heart. All those things I said about the woman I love, they were all about you. I was hoping you would understand that and I certainly never meant to hurt you. I love you, Olivia, more than anything in the world."

She looked at him, stunned, "You…love _me_?"

He smiled, "Yes, Liv, I love you."

She sat up and looked him in the eye, "You really love me?"

"Yes, Baby, I love you."

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face there, "I love you too," she murmured against his skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, "Thank God because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. I'd be a mess."

She pulled back slightly, so she could look at him, "Me too."

He moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her down, so he could kiss her. Things became heated very quickly and the next morning found them naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

Elliot woke up and kissed the top of Olivia's head causing her to lift her head from his chest to look at him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Morning."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El."

"I'm glad we're together."

"Finally."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Chicago**

Olivia stood at the window in her apartment, looking out at the Chicago's skyline as the sunset. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand in circles over her swollen abdomen. As she stood there, she thought back to that night.

"_It was stupid really, I'd known for years that I loved him, so I should've been prepared for the consequences of our one night stand, but I wasn't."_ Tears filled her eyes as she continued to think, _"All we did was go out after a tough case and one thing led to another and we were in bed, making love, at least that's what it was to me-to him it was just fucking." _The tears started to stream down her face now, _"While we were in bed I told him that I loved him. He'd said it back, sure, but there was a difference: I meant what I said and he just responded in the heat of the moment. That's what hurt the most: that he'd said it and not meant it. After we were done and I realized what I said, I pretty much kicked him out, barely letting him get dressed first. I wasn't been able to face him after that and never went back to work, instead I transferred to Chicago and moved without even saying good-bye to my partner, best friend, one-time lover, and most importantly: the man I loved more than I'd ever believed to be possible. Now, I'm pregnant and haven't even told him that I'm carrying his child."_

Her whole body was shaking as she sobbed, leaning against the wall next to her window.

**New York**

Back in New York, Elliot stared blankly at his computer screen, thinking about the last time he'd seen his partner. He sighed, _"That night eight months ago was the most incredible night of my life. I never dreamed the woman I love would love me back, but for just a moment I got to believe she did. I hadn't planned on sleeping with her that night, but it just kind of happened. Then, she said she loved me and I was so happy and relieved, relieved that I could finally tell her how I felt, so, of course, I told her I loved her. I still do, always will, not that she cares. Hell, she basically threw me out when we were done. Then, she just left, didn't even say good-bye, I had to find out from Cragen that she was in Chicago. God, I miss her."_

He was pulled from his thoughts when his computer signaled that he had a new e-mail. He looked back at the screen to see who it was from and was more than slightly shocked to see that the message was from Olivia. He immediately opened the e-mail and began to read:

_Elliot-_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't say good-bye. I was hurt. I know that I shouldn't have said what I did and afterwards it was too painful to see you every day, knowing that you could never return my feelings. I know you said you did and I don't expect you to apologize, I know you were just caught up in the moment. I also know that you probably don't want to hear from me and please understand that I don't expect anything from you, I just wanted you to know: I'm pregnant and the baby's yours. I understand that you already have five kids and probably don't want another one, especially with me, but I had to tell you anyway._

_ -Olivia_

He couldn't believe what he'd just read, _"She thinks I lied to her, that I don't love her. That's why she left; she didn't think I'd stick around. God, I fucked up. She's pregnant. With my baby and she didn't think I'd care. Shit!"_

Elliot shoved his chair back and stood up abruptly, startling Fin, Munch and everyone else in the squad room. He stormed towards Cragen's office and burst through the door, "Cap, I need some time off."

Cragen looked up, clearly surprised by Elliot's outburst, "Okay, how much?"

"I don't know. I have to go to Chicago to see Liv. She needs me. I have to go."

Cragen was scribbling something on a piece of paper as he replied, "Take as much time as you need and tell Liv we all miss her."

Elliot started to leave the office as he called over his shoulder, "Thanks Cap."

Cragen followed Elliot to his desk and watched him gather his things. As Elliot turned to leave, Cragen called after him, "Elliot!"

"Yea, Cap?"

"You might need this," Cragen handed him the piece of paper he'd been scribbling on earlier.

Elliot glanced at it briefly, "What's this?"

"Liv's address in Chicago."

"Thanks Cap."

"No problem. Good luck, Elliot."

**Chicago**

It was the morning after Olivia had cried by the window over Elliot and sent him the e-mail telling him of her pregnancy. She was still a little shaken up and decided to spend the day on the couch watching crappy made for t.v. movies, but ended up falling asleep instead.

Sometime in the early afternoon, she was awakened by her door buzzer insistently screeching at her. She stood up, stretched and walked over to the buzzer to press the intercom button, "Hello?"

"Liv, it's Elliot. Please let me in, we need to talk."

She sighed heavily, but buzzed him in.

In an amazingly short amount of time, there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, "Elliot."

"Liv." He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked carrying his child.

She opened the door wider to let him in and he stepped inside quickly, as if he feared that she'd change her mind and shut the door on him. Once he was inside he turned to her, "I got your e-mail."

"I can see that, but why are you here?"

"Because I screwed up."

At his explanation, tears sprung to her eyes and her hand flew to cover her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child.

Elliot realized what she thought he'd meant and immediately tried to fix it, "Oh, God, Liv, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked regarding him suspiciously.

"Can we please sit down, Liv. Please?" he was almost begging now.

She sighed and walked to the couch, not even bothering to see if he was following her. They sat down and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue, to break what was left of her heart.

"You were wrong Liv."

"What?"

"You were wrong. About everything. You have no idea how happy I was when you told me you loved me and I didn't just say it back because I was caught up in the moment. I said it because I meant it. I love you, Olivia, more than you'll ever know." At his declaration a tear rolled down her cheek, he swiped it away with his thumb and then took her hand in his own before continuing, "You were also wrong about me not wanting to hear from you. I missed you every moment you were gone and not a day went by that I didn't pray you'd come back to me. And this baby," he paused, as he placed his hand on her stomach lovingly and stared into her eyes deeply, "This baby, our baby. I love our baby. I'm sorry you thought I didn't love either of you, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I may have five kids, but that doesn't mean I don't want another one, especially if I get to have one with you, Liv. I love you and I love our baby." When he was finished and felt that he'd done everything he could to convince her, he stopped and waited for her to speak.

She brushed her tears away and stared at her stomach and his hand which was still resting there. Eventually, she looked up at him, "Are you sure you want this, El? You don't have to do this. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't really want."

Elliot stared at her, not quite believing that she was still questioning his intentions, "Liv, Sweetheart, of course, I want this. You gotta believe that I love you. Always have, always will."

"Really?"

"Yes, Baby, I love you."

The tears were streaming down her face again, "I love you too, El."

She barely finished speaking before his mouth was on hers, kissing her passionately. When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart and she was surprised to find herself in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him.

"You're coming back to New York with me," he informed her.

"Okay," she agreed and kissed him deeply.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and any suggestions you have for future chapters. Reviews prompt me to update faster and suggestions allow me to update faster. Thank-you. Much love, Kate.**


	3. Dreams

**A/N: Okay, so here's the scoop…after this I have one more idea, but I want to do more, really I do, but that means that I need your help. I need you, my fabulous readers, to send me requests. You can put them on the review page or you can message me, either is fine, but please, please, please send me requests!**

It was almost 1:00 in the morning and Olivia was fast asleep. She was lost in her perfect dream world; one where Elliot was in love with her and they had their own family.

_……._

She was startled awake by the shrill ringing of her cell phone, "Ughhh," she groaned as she rolled over and blindly reached for the offending object. She didn't even open her eyes before she answered the phone groggily, "Benson."

"Olivia," came the teenage voice, filled with tears, "It's me, Lizzie."

Olivia felt panic consume her as she sat up quickly, suddenly very much awake, "Lizzie are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay…sorta. Can you come get me? Please," she almost begged.

"Of course, Sweetie. Where are you?"

"At a friend's. I was supposed to stay the night," she explained before rambling off an address.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," she told the young girl as she struggled to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

"Thanks Olivia."

"Not a problem."

They both hung up and Olivia quickly pulled sweats on over her pajamas and rushed out the door.

Twenty minutes later she was parked in front of Lizzie's friend's house and had just barely gotten out of the car before the girl was in her arms. She gently rocked Lizzie back and forth, stroking her hair, "Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay."

After a while Lizzie pulled back, picked her bag up from where she'd dropped it when she'd flung herself into Olivia's arms, and walked around to get into the car. Olivia got in, but didn't start the car, "What happened Lizzie?"

"It was awful Liv. Can I just stay at your place tonight and we can talk in the morning? Please."

"Okay, but I have to tell your dad where you are."

Lizzie just nodded.

Once they were back at the apartment, Olivia settled Lizzie in her bed and claimed the couch for herself. She sat down, took a deep breath, and called Elliot.

"Hello," came his sleep filled greeting.

"Hi, El, it's Liv."

"It's 2:00 in the morning, Liv."

"I know."

"So what do you want?" he asked sounding harsher than he meant to.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lizzie called me to pick her up from her friend's and so she's with me now."

"Alright, I'll come get her now."

"No, don't. She's already asleep and she wants to talk in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I love your kids, El. I'd do anything for them, you know that."

"Yea, I do. You're amazing."

"Thanks."

"So, what happened at Ashley's?"

"I don't know, she didn't want to talk about it, said she'd tell me in the morning."

"Okay, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will."

"Thanks again, Liv."

"Not a problem, El."

"Night, Liv."

"Night, El."

They hung up and drifted back off to sleep, both dreaming of the other.

The next afternoon Olivia dropped a much calmer Lizzie off at Elliot's. She watched them hug and then watched Lizzie walk down to the hall to her bedroom. She then turned to Elliot who was staring at her rather intensely, "What?" she questioned.

"Are you going to tell me why she wanted to be picked up?"

"Teenage girl stuff: rumors, gossip, things just gotta little out of hand."

"Oh. Why didn't she call me?" he asked, sounding slightly dejected.

"Because, El, she's a 17 year old girl. Sometimes she needs a woman, not her dad, no matter how much she loves him," she smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I guess that makes sense."

"She'll be fine, just let it blow over."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Or you could stay for dinner."

She smiled brightly, "Okay, sure, why not."

After dinner, Olivia volunteered to help Elliot clean up the kitchen. She'd just put the last dish away and tossed the towel on the counter, when she turned around to find Elliot standing right behind her, "Jesus, El, make some noise next time. You scared me," she laughed.

"Sorry," he stated simply. "I meant what I said last night."

"What are you talking about, El?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You are amazing. You're beautiful, kind, compassionate, strong, loving, selfless, smart, funny, and so many other things that I can't list them all. You. Are. Amazing."

"Elliot," her voice was barely a whisper, "Are you okay?"

He suddenly grew angry, "No, damn it! I'm not okay! I have to see you every fucking day and I know you're amazing, I know I love you, but I can't do anything about it because there's no way in Hell that you'll ever love me!" He turned to walk away, but was stopped by her voice.

"Elliot." Once he stopped, she walked around him so that she could look him in the eyes, "I love you."

It took a second for her confession to register, "You…You love me?"

She nodded, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

He grinned, "You love me."

"I love you."

He pulled her against him, "You really are amazing. I love you, Liv," he kissed her passionately.

When they finally broke apart, it took her a few moments to regain her speech, but she finally did, "You're pretty amazing yourself, El."

"This is like a dream Liv. I never thought you'd love me."

"I do and this isn't like a dream, it is a dream," she brought his mouth back to hers.

"Yea…it is," he murmured softly against her lips.


	4. Forever and Always

Elliot was hunched over his desk, reading over notes, trying to find any kind of lead in their current case when he heard the elevator doors open. He looked up to see his partner step out in a black dress that clung to her every curve and killer black heels, _"My God, she is absolutely gorgeous," _he thought to himself as she approached her desk. "You look nice Liv."

"Yea, well, it was a nice date," she shrugged, not missing the flash of anger…and was that jealousy…in his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry I had to call you in, but we're not getting anywhere on this case. Besides, I'm sure you can make it up to him later." Elliot couldn't believe how upset he was, _"She has the right to date, you know. Hell, you've been divorced for over a year and you haven't even bothered to make a move. You have no right to expect her to wait when she doesn't know you're interested. Idiot!"_

"I'm not worried about it."

"Why not?"

"Don't think he really minded."

"Well, then he's an idiot."

She just raised an eyebrow in question.

"If he didn't mind missing out on an evening with you than he's an idiot."

She just laughed and opened a file, _"He has no idea what he's talking about. Richard understood why I had to leave and he's not going to expect me to make anything up to him."_

Two days later and the partners were chasing a serial rapist down an alley when a shot rang out. Elliot continued the chase until he heard Olivia scream as she hit the ground, then he stopped dead. He rushed to her side, calling for back up and a bus, before kneeling next to her and stroking her hair as he applied pressure to the wound in her abdomen.

Soon, he was pacing the hospital waiting room, while his friends, co-workers and children watched with worry filled eyes.

Finally, they were told that Olivia was awake and they could go in one at a time as long as they didn't upset her. The words were barely out of the doctor's mouth, before Elliot took off down the hall at a full run and burst into Olivia's room, startling her, "God damn it, Olivia!"

"What the hell are you talking about, El?" she asked, still a little dazed from the anesthetic.

Elliot immediately regretted his outburst and rushed to her side to hold her hand, "I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to upset you. You scared me though; you have no idea how scared I was."

"Did you just call me Baby?" her brain was locked on that one word.

"Yes, Liv, I did. Does it bother you?"

"No," she smiled slightly.

"Good," he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, "How about that? Does that bother you?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled, before pulling him into a deeper kiss. After a few moments Elliot pulled away and went to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"You need your sleep, Baby. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Please stay…please," she begged.

"All you had to do was ask Baby, please don't beg," he told her as he sat back down beside her bed. "You're going to have to stop seeing whoever you were out with on Saturday, you know that right?"

"Something tells me he's not going to be too disappointed."

"Well, then , he wasn't worth your time anyway."

"Gee, thanks Dad, love you too," Richard quipped as he stepped into the room with his sisters and Eli.

"What are you talking about Dickie?"

He just laughed, "I'll let Liv tell you, we just wanted to make sure she was okay, before we headed home."

Olivia held out her arms and the five Stabler children piled onto her, "I'm fine guys. Go home, get some sleep, and come see me in the morning."

"Okay, Liv," the children chorused as they left.

Once they were gone Elliot turned back to Olivia, "Wanna tell me why you were out on a date with my 17-year-old son."

Olivia laughed and then proceeded to grab her stomach when the pain hit, "It wasn't really a date. I had tickets for Broadway, but my date cancelled and I didn't think you'd want to go, so I asked Richard."

"Well, your date will never cancel on you again and I'll always be interested."

"Always?"

"Always. I love you Liv. More than anything."

"Oh, El, I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her briefly. Sitting back down, he said, "You should get some sleep now, too much excitement isn't going to help you heal any faster."

"You know," she began with a smirk, "I'd sleep a lot better if you were up here with me."

"Would you now?"

She nodded, "Please, El."

"Of course, Baby," he answered, toeing off his shoes and climbing in next to her. He pulled her gently against him, kissing her temple, "I love you, Liv. Forever and always."

"I love you too, El. Forever and always."

The happy couple drifted off to sleep, dreaming off the life that now lay ahead of them now.

**A/N: I know: it's short and sweet, but I hope you like it anyway. Up next is a request from lou3174. I still need more requests though…please?**


	5. Caught in the Act

**A/N: Okay, y'all, here's lou3174's request. I don't think it's exactly what they had in mind, but I hope it's good anyway. Please don't forget to leave a review because I only have one from K444 and then we're back to waiting for me to come up with ideas and that might take a little while. Besides, my birthday is on Thursday and I would really love some reviews!**

Olivia was being kissed up against the wall of her newly divorced partner's hallway at the house that had all too recently been vacated by his ex-wife and the three year old boy that wasn't really Elliot's son. She moaned as Elliot finally removed her shirt and bra to cup her bare breasts, thumbing her nipples teasingly. Her own hands moved to the zipper of his jeans, quickly divesting him of both his jeans and his boxers before she started stroking his long, hard length. He returned her actions and was soon thrusting deep inside her.

"Elliot! What the FUCK!" Kathy Stabler screamed.

Elliot quickly pulled out of Olivia, stooping to pull up his pants, before turning towards his ex-wife. He carefully positioned himself in front of Olivia, doing his best to give her some sort of privacy as she quickly got dressed.

"What the Hell, Elliot? You can't even wait 48 hours before you bring that slut into my house and start fucking her against the wall?" she screamed at him.

"Olivia is NOT a slut! Not to mention, that this is MY house! If I want to fuck her up against the wall in MY house then I will, but it's not any of your business. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"Proving that you had an affair with this little whore!" she gestured wildly at Olivia.

"I'm just gonna go, El," Liv whispered in his ear as she headed for the door.

Elliot didn't even have a chance to protest before Kathy lunged at Olivia knocking her back into the wall. Olivia reacted quickly, pushing Kathy off of her and continuing toward the door. Kathy attempted to attack Olivia again, but Elliot restrained her as Olivia walked out the door and headed home.

"Damn it Kathy! How many times do I have to tell you that I never had an affair. Not with Liv, not with anyone! Now, GET OUT! I have to go find Liv and fix the mess you've created," he tried to walk around her to get to the door and show her out, but Kathy stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"So, you didn't want to save our marriage, but you'll chase after some bitch you were just fucking for what you claim was the first time?" Kathy laughed maliciously.

"Our marriage wasn't worth saving Kathy," Elliot all but growled at his ex-wife. "And it was the first time, but with Liv it will NEVER be just fucking! NOW GET OUT!"

Kathy finally headed toward the door, but just as she was about to step outside she turned back to Elliot one last time, "You want to walk away from our marriage, well, then, it's your loss. I couldn't care less if you want to waste your time on that stupid little skank!" she screamed as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Elliot quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed to his car, speeding over to Olivia's apartment all the while praying that Olivia was still talking to him. As soon as he pulled up to her building Elliot threw the car in park and raced up the stairs to Olivia's door.

After fleeing the wrath of Elliot's ex-wife, Olivia had gone home and changed into basketball shorts and a light pink cami. She was currently curled up on the couch, nursing a beer, and staring blankly at the tv where the newscaster droned on and on. _"Well, so much for that. By now, he's probably back fucking Kathy. Just when I thought I might actually have a chance with him too. Ha! Like I'd ever be more than just a good fuck to him. Actually, I wasn't even that, since we didn't get a chance to finish. That's probably for the best though. I already love him, sleeping with him would probably just make it worse," _a single tear rolled down her face. She brushed it away, angry at herself for showing such weakness, even if it was in the complete privacy of her own living room.

The sudden knocking at her door forced her out of her thoughts and she sullenly padded toward the door, running her fingers through her hair as she opened the door, slightly shocked to see her partner on the other side, "Shouldn't you be home with Kathy?"

Elliot pushed past her and sat down on her couch, refusing to answer her question. Olivia followed him to her living room, but didn't sit, instead she stood, waiting for an answer to her question. After a while she grew impatient, "Well, Elliot? Why aren't you with Kathy?"

"Why would I be with Kathy?" he countered.

"Because she's your wife and you love her and she caught you fucking someone else in her own home."

"Olivia," he stood up and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down into her eyes, "Kathy's my ex-wife and I don't love her and I wasn't fucking anyone in her home. I was making love with the woman I love in my home."

"Elliot, don't try to make me feel better. I know there was never going to be anything more between us. It was just one good fuck, well, it was almost a good fuck."

"Are you intentionally ignoring me? I love you and we will never just fuck, it will always be making love. Well, it will be if you want it to be."

Olivia answered him with a passionate kiss. Elliot pulled away, "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yea, El, it's a yes. I love you."

"I love you too Liv," he pulled her into another kiss and picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed where he proceeded to show her the difference between fucking and making love.


	6. All It Is

**A/N- I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I spent the summer travelling with my family and if you've checked out my profile page you can imagine how hectic that was (17 hours in a car, one way for the final trip of the summer). Then, I spent the last month getting acquainted with college life. I'd especially like to apologize to K444, since it was their request that was postponed for so long. I'm still in need of more one-shot ideas, so feel free to leave them in review or message me, I swear I'm going to get back into the swing of updating.**

"Elliot! What the Hell?" Olivia exclaimed as her partner of 12 years suddenly grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away from her desk and the paperwork she was feverishly trying to complete. Elliot didn't even bother answering her, instead he pulled her towards the cribs.

Once they reached the cribs, Elliot slammed and locked the door as he spun around, quickly trapping Olivia between his body and the door. He heard her gasp as she hit the door, his hand still clutching her arm, "What the fuck, Olivia? What's wrong with you?" he screamed, violently shaking her arm just once, before releasing his grip and starting to angrily pace as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"_He seriously brought me up here to yell at me? "_Olivia silently asked herself. _"Well if he wants a fight, I'll give it to him!"_

"Don't you dare yell at me! I didn't see you coming up with a better story to convince Cragen that we aren't fucking and highly doubt you actually wanted me tell him the truth."

"You're right, I didn't, but did you really have to go that far? Did you have to tell him that I disgust you? That you could never sleep with me I'm so reprehensible? That you'd rather fuck Munch that me? Was all that really necessary?"

"What did you want me to say? At least, he's now convinced that I'm not fucking you!"

"You're not fucking me, I'm fucking you," he informed her as he grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, his already hard cock pressing urgently against her hip.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he slipped his pants and boxers over his hips and pushed her down onto a nearby bunk.

Suddenly she broke the kiss, "El…," she panted heavily.

"Yea, baby?" he asked, trying to reclaim her lips.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as his hand slid down her pants, "Should we really be doing this here? I thought the idea was to keep Cragen from finding out about us."

"No one's gonna come."

"Mmmmm," she felt his fingers start to work between her legs, not hearing the key in the door, "Still, should we really be doing this here?"

The door opened banging against the wall, "NO! You shouldn't. Both of you get dressed, I want you in my office in five minutes!" the intruder screamed at them before walking away, leaving the door open.

Elliot quickly removed his fingers from where they'd been working Olivia into a frenzy as she tried to pull away in order to get dressed and straighten up, "Liv?"

Olivia didn't meet his eyes, "Hmm?"

"We'll be okay. He's not gonna really do anything to us, he's just upset that we lied."

"Whatever," she turned and headed toward Cragen's office, leaving his alone to get dressed before following.

Five minutes later the two detectives sat in their Captain's office, silently waiting to see what would happen.

"I don't suppose I need to tell either of you about the gravity of that…little…incident?"

"No sir," they answered in unison.

"Good, now I want an honest answer. How long has this been going on?"

They looked at each other and Olivia cleared her throat to answer, "It's only fucking and it's only happened a couple of times."

"So, you two aren't in a relationship?"

Olivia answered first, "No sir, no relationship."

Elliot felt something twist in his gut, "But, Liv…"

Olivia's eyes never left Cragen's as she interrupted Elliot, "There. Is. No. Relationship."

Cragen quickly glanced between the two, before giving a curt nod, "Fine, then as long as there's no romantic entanglements, I'll let it slide just this once. However, I don't want to catch the two of you _ever _again. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Olivia declared as Elliot just nodded grimly.

They stood and exited the office. Olivia grabbed her coat and left Elliot staring after her as she headed home for the day.

Once home, Olivia changed into sweats and settled on the couch to watch t.v., all the while praising herself for escaping what surely would have become a messy affair, regardless of her partner's new status of divorcé. She sighed heavily, _"It was good while it lasted," _she thought as she clicked off the t.v. and picked up a book.

Less than 30 minutes later, she was jolted out of her reading-induced trance by a loud banging on her door. She didn't even have to get up to know it was him, kind of like how she didn't have to actually open the door to know that he was seriously pissed off. She carefully marked her place and took her own sweet time walking over to the door. Finally, she opened the door, if only to stop his incessant banging, "Hello Elliot," she greeted him, exasperation already lacing her voice.

He didn't respond as he pushed into her apartment, his anger radiation off of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here Liv? I came to figure out what you meant when you said there was absolutely no romantic relationship between the two of us. Is that all you really think it is? A good fuck every now and again?"

"Yes! That's exactly what it is. We fuck when we want to, nothing more, nothing less. You don't take me to dinner and I don't stay the night, we just fuck, plain and simple."

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Put on your shoes."

"What?" she asked, looking at him like he'd just lose his mind.

"Put on your shoes. Grab your phone, your keys, whatever else you need."

"Why?"

"We're going to dinner."

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? You said you didn't believe that there was any real romantic relationship between us because I never take you to dinner and you never spend the night. Well, I'm going to take you to dinner and then, if you want, you can spend the night."

"El, I didn't say it because, I wanted you to…," she started to protest.

"I know, but I should have anyway, long before now. You're more than just some fuck to me Liv, and I hope I'm more than that to you."

"You are," she affirmed, her voice barely a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked, gently cupping her face and raising her eyes from where they were staring at her shoes, to his.

"I said," she paused for a moment, "I said that you are. More than just someone to fuck every once in a while, I mean."

"Good," he kissed her softly, "I love you, Liv. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, El."

"I guess Cragen will just have to get over it. It's love that's all it really is."

"Yea."

"Now, how about dinner?" he kissed her softly.

"I'm not really dressed for going out," she gestured to her sweats.

"Then, I guess we'll stay in," he stated grinning mischievously.

**A/N-Please don't forget to leave request, so that I can continue on!**


End file.
